


There's Something Bigger Here

by Royalwriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Reflection, F/F, Friends with benefit, Implied Smut, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Beau is usually better at not getting attached, but she can't help but find herself falling fully for Jester.





	There's Something Bigger Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much something I wrote just for the hell of it, but I hope some of you enjoy it too!

It started off innocently enough, or rather not innocently at all, which balanced out to be innocent.

Beau’d been patting herself on the back for how much control she’d been showing on not accidently staring when she was rooming with Jester and Jester changed. She wasn’t a creep, and definitely didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. The problem was coming from the fact that she’d caught Jester staring the other night.

The other problem comes in that, while congratulating herself, she’s thoroughly spaced off. Directly at Jester.

“Why Ms. Beau, are you staring at me?” Jester puts on a mock offended tone, that’s directly countered by the way she stops getting dressed to drape herself against the wall.

“No, nah, of course not, pfft,” she tries to play it off, she doesn’t do a very good job. Great. Jester’s going to kick her out of the room and she’s going to have to stay with Caleb or Nott, or some shit like that.

She should have predicted what came next before she did.

“Oh it’s okay if you are! If I’d known I’d have put on more of a show though silly,” Jester replied, a devilish grin creeping up over her face. 

Beau turned beet red, struggling to keep her cool.

“Then, yeah absolutely like— only if you want to though I mean, no pressure or,” 

“Come here,” Except before Beau could follow that order, because she would have, really, Jester had crossed the room to kneel on the bed next to Beau.

“Okay, cool, gotcha—” And then Jester’s lips meet hers, and Beau kisses back, readily, willingly melting into it.

Jester didn’t kiss anything like she fights. It threw Beau for a loop a little bit, but she supposes that just because she does it doesn’t mean everyone else does. Her lips taste sugar sweet, even more so than Beau imagined. It’s impressive, because Beau spent a good amount of time imagining it.

Beau was thrown from her imagining when Jester giggled against her lips. She pulled back slightly, just for a minute, just to check.

“You good?”

“Oh yeah! I just haven’t gotten to do this before, it’s funnier than I thought it would be.”

“Do you want to stop?” Beau started to move back, Jester catching her arm.

“Absolutely not! It’s just that in romance novels the dashing heroine always confesses to that first, before anything else can happen, I didn’t want to break that pattern.”

“In that case, I’ll do my best to make all your dreams come true,” Beau fronted, and Jester wrinkled her nose, but she kept kissing her, and that worked for Beau.

At some point they both ended up back on the bed, and Jester’s thigh found its way between Beau’s legs, and they spent a good portion of the night just like that.

The thing that threw Beau for a loop though, was that in the morning Jester didn’t shy away from her. That Jester smiled widely, stretched like a cat, and asked if she wanted to go get breakfast with the rest of them.

* * *

Beau figured, okay, that was fun, that would end there. Except that it didn’t. Except, except that some nights, not every night, not anywhere close to it, Jester would make the offer again. Beau would say yes. Beau got better at offering herself.

They had fun too, they laughed almost more than had sex. They laughed and they cuddled after. Everyone in the Mighty Nein knew about it too, teased them in passing but no one knew quite what to call it. Jester didn’t protest to any labels that anyone jokingly assigned, but she didn’t any encourage any other. 

Beau obviously wasn’t going to ask. She knew better than that.

Except then Jester was captured, and Molly died. Everything uprooted itself around Beau, the whole world reshaping. It left her head spinning, desperately trying to catch at something solid. She’d thought Keg might have been a suitable distraction, from the grief if nothing else. It ended up being a good time, but it didn’t change that after Keg left Jester didn’t. It didn’t change her longing for her family, for her.

A few days after, when they’re safely back, Beau and Jester find themselves in the same situations as other nights. Except that now, with everything changing, Beau is fucked in more ways than one.

Beau stares at Jester after she’s fallen asleep. The tiefling hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes, and Beau really didn’t mind. She’s absolutely beautiful, a fact that Beau had taken plenty of advantage of earlier in the night. She’d kissed her way up each part of her, told Jester how much she appreciated it all. Had the same done to her. It’s tender now, now that she so very nearly lost Jester.

The two of them took their time. They didn’t sleep immediately after though they’d tried to, but with Jester’s arms around her Beau could feel it when she laughed. Beau laughed more than she’d care to admit. It’s fucking with her a little bit.

She’s good at a romp in the hay, at one and dones. She’s not doing great with whatever she and Jester are doing. It’s harder, it’s harder now, everything is.

She just doesn’t know exactly what to call it. 

Not that it matters. Beau isn’t some lovestruck fool who will sit and make goo goo eyes over the person she’s sleeping with. No, Beau knows better than that. She says this as though she hasn’t spent the last weeks torn apart about it.

It’s something else now, staring at the new scars. Thinking about how vulnerable she’d looked in that cell. It fills Beau with a fierce protective streak beyond what she feels for the rest of her family, and she knows enough about herself to process that. She’s just not sure she knows how to bring it up now.

So instead, she pulls Jester tighter, kissing the top of her head when the tiefling complains sleepily. She’ll bring it up in the morning, or she won’t. She’ll bring it up soon though, because if she doesn’t handle it it’s going to destroy her.

And Beau’s not letting anything destroy her again.


End file.
